Mares de Fuego y Hielo
by Leokami Scarlet
Summary: Korra, Capitana de los mares del sur, una aventurera que busca dominar los cuatro Mares, todo se vería atrofiado por una rival no esperada, la Capitana Asami Sato, la líder de los Hurones de Fuego quien tiene la misma meta, pero todo cambia cuando los Equalist aparecen trayendo Caos y destrucción, la unión de las dos Capitanas traerá el equilibrio al mundo, podrán lograrlo?
1. Cuando el trabajo es gratis

**Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este Fanfic Korrasami, se trata de un AU (Universo alterno), y esta lleno de acción, romance y mucha comedia XD**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bryan y Mike, nuestros adorados creadores, gracias a ellos tenemos oficial esta hermosa pareja de Korra y Asami.**

**Sin mas Diviértanse leyendo, al final dejen un pequeño Review si les gustó :)**

**Va dedicado a mi hermoso grupo KorrAsami Latinoamerica, lo pueden encontrar y unirse en Facebook.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Cuando el trabajo es gratis. Introducción

El mar, ese vasto lugar que esconde los sueños de inocentes aventureros, esos aventurerosque se lanzan en busca de deseos y anhelos, más allá del día y más allá de la noche, más allá del sol y de la luna. Día tras día jóvenes marineros se lanzan sobre ese manto de agua en busca de grandeza, arriesgando la vida por lo que creen, unos se van niños y los que sobreviven regresan como hombres, pero es tanto el amor que le toman a ese extenso mar que terminan por llamarlo hogar, son los que llevan el riesgo en la sangre, son los que llevan la aventura en el corazón, el arriesgar la vida es el pan de cada día para un hijo del mar, y esto lo sabe muy bien una chica intrépida de piel morena y hermosos ojos azules que se encuentra justo ahora amarrando su pañoleta favorita a su cabeza mientras observaba una de las ventanillas de su camarote.

-Capitán! Hemos divisado el barco de Mercaderes, nos hemos acercado a él, 5 minutos para abordarlo- la puerta se abre en par siendo un joven moreno quien interrumpe los pensamientos de la chica.

-Gracias Kai, ordénale a la tripulación que estén preparados, esta noche habrá Vino que disfrutar.

-A la orden!- dicho esto el joven se retira corriendo para dar aviso, dejando a la Capitana anudando las armas a su cinturón lista para atacar el blanco.

-Varrick! Ya están listos los cañones especiales?- pregunta la Capitán llegando a la Proa para poder tomar posición y ordenar el ataque.

-Yes! he añadido los ganchos a los arpones para sujetar el barco, que de paso servirán de prueba-esto último lo dijo en un susurro, casi para si mismo.

-Bien, cuando de la señal lánzalos.

Mientras tanto en el barco de Mercaderes…

-Jefe! Problemas! Y son de los grandes, los Piratas nos han alcanzado!

-Que? Tan rápido? Pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya, para eso contratamos a los Cazarrecompensas, ve por ellos.

-Si señor!

-Jajajaja no tan rápido vendedor, deja que nos aborden, verán lo que les espera- Un tipo con características asiáticas se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh! Ya estás aquí, encárgate de esto, no quiero perder por enésima vez las provisiones, son la venta del mes.

-Tranquilo viejo! Esto será pan comido-dicho esto Ping se retira con las manos en los bolsillos para esperar a su presa.

…..

-Listos Piratas!?-grita la joven Capitán levantando un puño al aire.

-Siiii!- gritan al unísono.

-Ahora Varrick!

-Como ordene Capitán- con su característico tono, el moreno de cabello medio largo jala la cuerda del cañón lanzando su nuevo invento, el cual se aferra al borde del barco mercader, al impactar el arpón la punta se abre en forma de flor- Ajaa! funciona!...pero creo que el cañón necesita unos ajustes-se coloca la mano en el mentón con la cara llena de tizne por la explosión- Zhu Li! Anota eso!-le grita a una joven a su lado, esta le apaga una pequeña flama en sus bigotes y solo asiente con un "Si señor"

Los piratas comienzan a abordar el barco y pelean con los tripulantes que intentan evitar el saqueo, lo cual es inútil, estos son mucho más fuertes que unos simples vendedores.

-Bah! Lo que más me aburre son saquear a mercaderes, no oponen resistencia-dijo un joven algo fornido de tez blanca y ojos verdes con notoria decepción.

-Jajaja tómalo con calma Bolín, todo sea por esos deliciosos bocadillos, los cuales sé que tomas del almacén en la noche-con una sonrisa acusadora, la Capitana Korra se burla de uno de sus más fieles guerreros.

-Que? Como lo….-pero no pudo terminar la frase, Bolín había salido disparado con fuerza, el ataque tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

-Booliin! Maldito, quien fue?-con molestia Korra voltea para ver quien le había disparado a su amigo, para toparse con un par de ojos claros que la miraban sentado en las escaleras del barco.

-Korra! Cuanto tiempo sin verte preciosa.

-Viper, desgraciado! Que haces aquí? Bolín estas bien?- baja el tono de voz cuando ve que el ojiverde regresa a su lado sobándose uno de sus marcados brazos.

-Sí, estoy bien Korra, solo me tomó desprevenido.

-Me ofendes! Jajaja solo estoy aquí por trabajo, no es nada personal, ya sabes- el cazarrecompensas movía la mano como restándole importancia- ahora si me disculpas, tengo un barco que defender-el tipo se levanta y saca un arma de fuego y apunta a los piratas.

-Inténtalo si puedes- en posición de combate Bolín lo reta. Con una sonrisa confiada, Viper hace una seña y de la nada comienzan a salir de todos lados los secuaces del tipo con barba de candado.

-Esto sí que se pone interesante- Korra parece disfrutar lo que se avecina y se lanza al ataque, esquivando a un tipo y levantándolo en el aire de un golpe, tres más se le vienen encima pero con un golpe frontal derriba a uno, en eso Bolín se acerca y de una patada en giro logra golpear a los dos restantes, Korra hace puchero pero se enfoca en ir tras Viper, quien estaba ya de pie encendiendo un cigarrillo, voltea hacia Bolín quien está contra tres más, ellos lo atacan con espadas y este saca la suya, las cuatro hojas filosas chocan y unas cuantas chispas salen por el impacto- Te diviertes?-le grita Korra al ojiverde.

-Bastante! Esos bocadillos lo valen-tomando impulso empuja las espadas de los rivales y empieza a blandir su fiel arma con diversión.

Korra Ríe y vuelve a fijar su mirada en Viper, este la mira como esperando algo.

-Que?-pregunta Korra confundida al ver que el tipo se quedaba ahí quieto mientras ella estaba lista para atacar.

-Deberías considerar mi oferta- le dice el calmado.

-Que oferta? Estás loco? Soy Pirata pero tengo mi honor, jamás haría ningún trato con un sucio como tú.

-Jajaja tan simpática como siempre, pero ya sabes cual trato, quiero que me vendas tu barco.

-Ahh…ese trato… jajaja No, y ahora si me disculpas me está entrando hambre y aún hay provisiones que robar-Viper da un salto hacia donde esta Korra golpeando el suelo y esta gira hacia atrás golpeando la cara de Viper con una patada, el cazarrecompensas se incorpora y saca de nuevo su pistola empezando a dispararle a Korra, la cual ágilmente esquiva los tiros, se acerca a Viper y lo golpea con el puño en el estómago haciendo que este escupa, se agacha por el dolor cayendo de rodillas, Korra lo ve desde su altura.

-Por este lado ya cayeron todos- Bolín se acerca a Korra mientras deja caer un secuaz, lo traía cargando en hombros.

-Buen trabajo, ve con Kai y los demás, empiecen a cargar todo al barco.

-A la orden!-Bolín se retira y Korra se vuelve con Viper, agachándose para estar a la altura de este, la morena le quita el sombrero estilo mafia y se lo coloca ella.

-Y bien? Me vas a decir porque quieres mi barco?

-Que acaso no has escuchado los rumores?-el tipo se agarraba el estómago, aun de rodillas.

-Noup, y creo que es por esa pequeña razón que te estoy preguntando- lo dice levantando una ceja y haciendo la seña de "cantidad pequeña" con los dedos.

-Me extraña que la líder de estos mares no sepa nada jajaja

-Deja de balbucear y escupe la sopa Viper, que me quiero ir a dar una ducha.

-Uhmm no seee, es información clasificada preciosa-Korra mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una moneda de oro- tu barco es poderoso niña, no es por nada que es considerado el perfecto para pasar al Nuevo Mundo a través del Muro de Barroco.

-Y? yo sé que el Polar Artic es considerado el mejor barco, fue diseñado por Varrick después de todo y hecho con la madera del árbol del Tiempo, pero eso no me responde cuales son esos rumores, no creo que se trate solo de mi barco- Korra espera la respuesta de Viper quien solo se voltea y finge no haber escuchado nada, la morena suspira resignada- Gaagh está bien- vuelve a meter su mano en el bolsillo tomando entre sus dedos otra moneda de oro como si de una carta de Póker se tratase y se la lanza al cazarrecompensas.

-Ha circulado el rumor que ha aparecido un nuevo grupo de Cazadores de tesoros, que buscan cruzar al Nuevo Mundo, se dice que encontraron el mapa de un tesoro legendario.

-Que tesoro es ese?- Viper vuelve a voltearse haciendo que la cara de Korra adquiera un tono rojo a pesar de su tez morena, por tercera vez Korra saca una moneda, a este paso quedará sin fondos.

-Se dice que son los legendarios Avatar's Spirits, los cuales tienen la capacidad de mostrarle a quien reunió las 4 piedras la entrada al Spirit World y con ello un poder inimaginable- Korra escuchaba atónita lo que el tipo con barba de candado le decía, se miraba interesada, y esto Viper lo nota esperando sacar más monedas, iba a voltearse una cuarta vez pero una vena saltada apareció en la frente de Korra y un tic en la ceja derecha haciendo que Viper tragara saliva, la morena lo sujeta de la camisa con brusquedad.

-Ah no! Me vas a decir todo de una vez sucia sabandija!

-Te juro que es todo lo que se!-dijo intentando cubrirse con los brazos pero de inmediato los baja- Cálmate preciosa.

-No me voy a calmar…-Korra entendió porque Viper le había dicho tan tranquilo que se calmara, como un reflejo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, giro su cabeza y vio en cámara lenta como el sucio Ping, secuaz de Viper, saltaba hacia ella con una daga dispuesta a clavársela en la espalda, y así como el asiático saltaba así caía desmayado a su lado, alguien había disparado salvando a la morena del ataque sorpresa-pero qué demonios?

-Es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación de negocios pequeño rufián.

Impactante, esa es la palabra que pasa por la mente de Korra en ese momento al ver la escena, el cómo casi es apuñalada por Ping, ella tomando por el cuello a Viper, y una enigmática desconocida salvándole el trasero y más aun sin haber notado su presencia, quien era ella? De qué lado estaba? La chica de tez blanca y un hermoso cabello negro ondulado se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas mirándola desde el sitio donde Viper estuvo al principio cuando llegó a atacar el barco.

-Quien eres tú? Responde?-pregunta Korra entre curiosa y en guardia.

-Wow, más despacio Capitán, de nada por salvarte- la chica misteriosa giraba con un dedo la pistola que usó para dispararle al asiático.

-Yo no la conozco-Korra casi olvida que tenía sujeto a Viper, lo miró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza knockeandolo y poniéndose de pie para encarar a la recién llegada.

-No te debo las gracias, bueno, quizá sí, digo no, el punto es que no se quien seas, que buscas?

-Jajaja ya tengo lo que quería "preciosa"-la pelinegro se levanta y le guiña un ojo a Korra, la morena iba a acercarse a ella pero un grito la hace distraerse de los ojos verdes de la chica.

-Capitán! Korra! Ya está todo en el barco, podemos partir- era Kai quien llegó junto a la morena-está todo bien?-Korra voltea hacia Kai pero de inmediato busca a la chica, esta ya no estaba.

-Mm, si, que todos vuelvan al barco- _"donde rayos se metió_?" pensó mirando el sitio donde segundos antes estaba esa misteriosa mujer quien llegó para salvarle la vida y de la nada desaparecer-un momento….-Korra cae en cuenta de lo último que dijo la chica, "preciosa", haciendo énfasis en la forma en que Viper la llamaba- Gaagh! Maldita! Escuchó toda la información!- Korra se quita su pañoleta y lo tira al suelo enojada-La mataré!-Kai la mira con cara de desconcierto y mejor se retira al barco, dejando a una Korra haciendo berrinche por haberle dado gratis una información muy valiosa a una desconocida que vaya a saber que intenciones tenia.

-Necesito una ducha…

* * *

Y hasta aqui la pequeña introduccion... nos vemos en la próxima (si les gustó).


	2. El sonar del violin

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que mi trabajo me distrae, pero sin mas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic AU korrasami.**

**Recuerden visitarnos en nuestro grupo de facebook KorrAsami Latinoamerica!**

**Para que disfruten la cancion de Korra, entren a este Link y los llevara a la cancion, espero que para los fanaticos de One Piece les agrade tanto como a mi n.n**

** watch?v=m1nJf_VofjY**

**Disfruten la lectura y mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

La noche había llegado, pero no por eso la hora de dormir, de hecho, para los Piratas del Polar Artic cualquier momento era bueno para un festín sobre todo hoy que habían completado otro de sus atracos, los violines estaban "a toda cuerda", los chicos bailaban y reían, el pequeño Huron rojo hacia sus característicos malabares aprendidos cortesía de su amo Bolín, quien se encontraba a su lado haciéndole ademanes para su siguiente movimiento.

-Que eso no es lo que hace siempre?-sentado en un barril y con la mano sujetándose el rostro aburrido está un reseco Huan, un chico medio moreno y cabello largo, a pesar de tener una parte de su cabello con un tinte en color verde y la otra mitad rapada esta no era su característica principal sino su muy "ostentoso" carácter neutral. Bolín al escuchar esto se voltea para refunfuñarle a Huan por su comentario pero como si de un niño ofendido se tratase Pabu se para en sus patitas traseras dándole la espalda a Huan enroscando la cola molesto.

-No seas tan duro con el pequeñín, Huan- desde la barandilla del barco, un joven Kai se encontraba sentado.

-Mira quien lo dice- sin mirar hacia su compañero seguía con la mano en su cara.

-Que dijiste? grrrr-de un salto Kai se pone frente al chico de cabello entintado y lo encara.

-E - NA- NO- a pesar de sus palabras Huan no demostró interés alguno en la discusión, todos comenzaron a reír mientras Kai se alejaba echando humo molesto.

-De verdad que fue un buen asalto, no? Korra- la morena se encontraba disfrutando del ambiente que ofrecían sus alocados piratas sentada en la mesa del banquete, mientras que en una mano tenía una deliciosa pierna de cerdo, en la otra sostenía una jarra de vino, y solo levantó la vista al sentir una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Hola Kya, si, con esto tenemos provisiones para un mes, aunque conociendo a estos glotones no creo que llegue jajaja- Kya empieza a reír y después mira a Korra como diciendo _"empezando por ti"_, es bien conocido que la famosa Capitana del Polar Artic tiene un gran apetito.

-Y cuál será nuestro próximo destino?-pregunta Kya mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida.

-Pagtidemos ad gueblo mags cegcano.

-Qué?-puso cara de "fuchi"-traga eso muchacha!

-Dije que partiremos al pueblo más cercano, Varrick dijo que necesitaba unos materiales para la cosa.

-Qué cosa?- pregunta sin entender, Korra solo se encogió de hombros y se metió otro trozo de carne a la boca.

-La verdad necesito una información- el tono de voz de Korra llamó la atención de Kya quien la miró seria.

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando atracábamos el barco hoy, pasó algo muy raro…

...

-Opal, puedes traerme un poco de té?

-Si mi lady, como ordene-la chica de cabello corto hace una ligera reverencia y va a cumplir el encargo.

-Sabes que fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste?- un chico de tez blanca y ojos color miel se cruza de brazos mientras esta recargado en la pared.

-No me regañes Mako, era algo que tenía que hacer y lo sabes- la dueña de tan sensual voz se encontraba sentada en una silla reclinable y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

\- _*suspira*_ pero al menos pudiste conseguir algo?

-Je! Créeme que obtuve más de lo que esperaba-entre sus manos sostenía un bolígrafo y lo pasaba entre sus dedos.

-Ah si? Que obtuviste esta vez?- Mako sonríe cómplice, sabia de primera mano la forma en que su Capitán trabajaba, no por nada era considerada un As cuando de obtener información se trataba.

-Lo que será nuestro próximo objetivo, y se encuentra muy cerca.

-El tramposo de Viper fue tan considerado para compartir esa información?-pregunta Mako divertido.

-Jajaja el tipo es muy fácil de persuadir, pero no fue gracias a el que conseguí esto-el ojimiel la mira confundido a lo que la chica empieza a reír y gira su silla hacia la ventanilla tras su espalda- llama a los gemelos, tengo una misión para ellos.

-Como ordenes- Mako se retira dejando a la chica sola.

-Vaya, vaya, la capitana del Polar Artic resultó ser una chica muy interesante-con un gesto divertido, la pelinegro cruza sus piernas sin quitarle la vista a unos afiches de "Se busca" en la pared, en especial uno, donde un par de ojos azules le devuelve la mirada.

...

-No puedo creerlo!- la mujer de cabello plateado escucha asombrada lo que Korra le decía- pero en verdad crees que Viper haya dicho la verdad?

-Pues más le vale que sea cierto porque me costó 3 monedas de oro, bueno aunque en realidad cuando lo Knockee las volví a tomar jaja pero de haber sido así, además, Viper es un cazarrecompensas, podrá ser una sabandija pero la fuente es confiable-Kya miraba como Korra seguía comiendo mientras adquiría por momentos seriedad y al segundo la perdía.

-Oye Korra! Ven aquí a tocarnos una canción-era Bolín que le hacia una seña a la morena con un violín en la mano.

-En un momento voy!-le grita, y al momento se vuelve con Kya- Pues esos son los planes por ahora, podrías ir con Iroh..?

-Segundo?

-Si, segundo… dile que mantenga el curso rumbo a Zaofu, hay alguien ahí que me puede explicar lo sucedido- de un salto Korra se levanta y se acerca dónde están los demás, Kya se encamina al timón donde Iroh II se encuentra dirigiendo el barco, no sin antes pensar "y con ello los muy tradicionales problemas a lo Korra" y rió para sí.

Korra tomó el violín y hace la seña a Varrick quien ya estaba a su lado para acompañarla en los acordes y Zhu Li estaba en el Piano.

Todos prestaron atención y levantaron sus jarras de Vino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Yohoho Yohoho! Yohoho Yohoho!"

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor Bolín-rió Korra con una sonrisa amplia- Bien muchachos, a cantar!

"Probaremos un licor, llamado sake de binks

las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar

lejos de todo mal alegre me pongo al recordar

pintando esferas de cristal y los pájaros cantar"

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar al compás, Bolin tomó a Pabu en brazos y empezó a bailar alegre. Kai desde la red de la vela reía abiertamente y de no ser que se aferró a la cuerda se caía de espaldas.

"despidiendo de mi ciudad y al puerto yo despedir

vamos a cantar con un don que podemos oír

ola de oro platino buen salado está el lugar

cuando todos vamos a surcar el ancho mar"

Un aburrido Huan aun en el barril comenzó a mover el pie al ritmo, pero al ver la cara burlona que le dedicó Kai se voltea para otro lado haciendo que este por la risa esta vez no pudiera tomar la cuerda y cayó al suelo, aumentando más las risas alegres de los piratas.

"Probaremos un licor, llamado sake de Binks

surcaremos como piratas hasta el final

nuestro barco seguirá siendo nuestro apreciado hogar

alzando con orgullo nuestra gran bondad"

-Realmente amo esta tripulación- un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos color miel mira divertido desde el timón como sus amigos ríen y disfrutan.

-Sí, la verdad que son una gran familia, son jóvenes muy entusiastas y de gran corazón-Kya estaba recargada en la barandilla al lado de Iroh II, al fondo se escuchaba aun la canción.

"viene la gran tormenta ya con su gran autoridad

ahora baila golpeando las olas del mar

si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán

pero si te enfrentas mañana volverá a brillar"

-De verdad me sorprende como Korra ha unido a todos estos chicos, y ha ido cumpliendo su sueño de ser una Capitán Pirata.

**Flash back**

_"Se mira a 4 pequeños niños corriendo por el pueblo, todos con gorros de papel en sus cabezas._

_-No me detendrás!-una niña morena y hermosos ojos como zafiros, empuña una espada de madera al aire._

_-Alto ahí pirata!- le dice un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes._

_-No lo haré! Soy la capitán del gran bucanero-dice orgullosa de sí misma._

_-Pero las niñas no pueden ser capitán-otro niño, con un parche en el ojo se detiene y se levanta el parche para ver a la pequeña morena._

_-Claro que sí! Cuando crezca seré una gran pirata y tendré mi propio barco, ya lo veras!-le dice apuntándole con su espada de madera._

_Y como todos los niños pequeños siguieron riendo y jugando dejando las diferencias de lado. Uno de los pequeños mira con admiración a su amiga, sus ojos color miel brillaban, y se fue corriendo tras sus amigos con una gran sonrisa."_

**Fin del flash back**

-Korra siempre ha sido así, y por eso no dudo que se merezca el título de Capitán, sabe llegar a los corazones de la gente, incluso siendo pirata es muy admirada por muchos pueblos-dice Kya mientras observa a la morena reír tocando el violín, de repente cambia su semblante y esto Iroh II lo nota.

-Te tiene preocupada lo de la leyenda de ese tesoro legendario verdad?

-La verdad es que si, algo me dice que es algo grande, y Korra no se quedará fuera de esto, pero no es de esas metidas de problema normales, tengo mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, sé que pronto tendremos la respuesta a esto, cuando lleguemos a Zaofu resolveremos algunas dudas.

-Eso espero… jaja pero con estos locos debería irme preparando mentalmente para sus "fiestas", jamás vamos a anclar en un pueblo tranquilos sin que los piratas del Polar Artic empiecen una pelea-dicho esto ambos empezaron a reír, de cierta manera no hay sitio al que la tripulación llegue y no se empiece el descontrol. Al fondo la gran canción pirata del Sake de Binks terminaba pero no por eso la noche de festín.

...

-Hermano, trajimos lo que querías- un hombre con el cabello largo amarrado en coletas se acercaba a un grupo de hombres encapuchados alrededor de una mesa donde había un mapamundi.

-Me parece excelente Tarrlok, tráelo aquí-hablo el desconocido que estaba en el puesto principal de la mesa dándole órdenes a los demás. Tarrlok le hace señas a uno de sus secuaces quien entra trayendo en manos un cofre de madera con tallado de plata- Esto es magnífico!- el encapuchado ve con ojos de no buenas intenciones el interior del cofre, el cual al abrirlo desprendió un brillo color rojo. Este comienza a reír con malicia.

-Ya he mandado un grupo elite al siguiente punto donde se encuentra el próximo cofre-dice Tarrlok tomando con su mano el dobladillo de su traje.

-Excelente, tenemos que reunir todas las piedras lo más pronto posible, el mundo tiene que ser mío- Tarrlok lo ve con cara de _"querrás decir nuestro"_ pero jamás se atrevería a cuestionarle algo a su hermano mayor, este puede ser tan abominable como cruel y lo último que quisiera seria que la ira de su hermano se dirigiera hacia él, después de todo, no se tocó el corazón cuando asesinó a su padre para obtener el mapa antiguo donde viene descrito la ubicación de las piedras sagradas, aunque fue un gran problema descifrar todo puesto que está escrito en una lengua antigua.

-Y que quieres que haga con los prisioneros?- Tarrlok hace una seña para que traigan a los prisioneros, estos son traídos totalmente golpeados y casi a rastras.

-Ja..jamás se saldrán con la suya, desgraciados-el más corpulento y mayor de los prisioneros hace el esfuerzo por hablar y levantar la vista, el cual solo puede hacer con uno de sus ojos puesto que el otro estaba hinchado por la paliza. Tarrlok lo iba a golpear pero el encapuchado hermano lo detiene.

-Eso crees?- el encapuchado se acerca al prisionero y se agacha un poco haciendo que el hombre herido pueda ver la mitad de la máscara que el sujeto portaba- Nadie puede detenerme ahora! Pronto abriré la puerta al Spirit World y podré poseer el poder supremo- el encapuchado se levanta y con las manos en la espalda se aleja para sentarse en una silla con respaldo alto como si de un trono se tratara-Llévalos al sótano, mantenlos con vida por ahora.

Tarrlok aprovecha y le da una patada en el estómago al herido, haciendo que este caiga al suelo escupiendo, con el impacto un collar redondo con un tallado de la luna y las olas del mar sale de su cuello quedando como él en el polviento piso antes de ser arrastrados fuera de la habitación.

-Yo soy el Gran Amon! Y nosotros, los Equalist, traeremos la dominación del mundo y lo llenaremos de caos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!


	3. El gato y el raton

**Lo seee, se que me quieren linchar por no haber actualizado en MUCHO tiempo XD pero los recompensaré reanundando esta historia, en verdad gracias a los que han sido fieles seguidores y me han esperado, sin mas disfruten este capitulo y esperen actualizacion pronto, lo prometo.**

**Recuerden que Ni Korra ni ningun personaje de Avatar me pertenece, solo les doy un peque giro en mi AU.**

**Le dedico esta historia a todos los que me leen, los hamo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. El gato y el Raton**

Habían pasado tres días y el barco del Polar Artic se encontraba anclando en el puerto del territorio de Zaofu, había un pequeño pueblo en la costa, el cual visitarían antes de llegar a la capital que estaba a varios Km de ahí. Los piratas de la Capitán Korra se encontraban asegurando los almacenes para evitar que algún saqueador o polizón entrara, aunque algunos de la tripulación se quedarían como es costumbre, mientras el resto iría a relajarse al pueblo o a los encargos que los Generales y su Capitán les tuvieran.

_-*suspiro*_ era de esperarse- Kya se encontraba dentro del almacén de provisiones y suspira exasperada con un libreto en sus manos.

-Que pasa Kya?- era Bolín quien se acercaba curioso al escuchar suspirar a la mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Que sucede dices?- lo voltea a ver y le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el libreto- sucede que ustedes no se miden con esos banquetes todas las noches, en solo 3 días se han acabado la mitad de las provisiones que se supone durarían 1 mes.

-Au! pero ya estamos en tierra firme, podemos ir a conseguir más provisiones-se queja él. Bolín solo junta los dedos índices e infla ligeramente las mejillas, avergonzado por que no puede decir nada en su defensa al ser el parte de la desaparición también de muchos de los bocadillos durante las madrugadas.

-Espero tengas suficientes fondos monetarios, porque te recuerdo que lo que comemos es por atracos a otros barcos, y si no fuera por ustedes estómagos sin fondo, no haríamos eso tan seguido.

-Somos piratas, robar es lo que hacemos- ese era Kai, había entrado para avisarle a los dos Generales que estaban por marcharse, iba a seguir replicando cuando una mano se posa en su cabeza.

-Aun eres joven Kai, y tienes poco de haberte unido a mi tripulación, pero he de recordarte que solo robamos a otros piratas, jamás dañamos a los pueblos ni a su gente.

-Lo siento capitán, tiene razón-comenta el moreno apenado, es bien sabido que a pesar de ser apenas un niño para los Piratas del Polar Artic Kai era el mejor saqueador de todos, sabia como robarle incluso al más mañoso de los piratas dentro de un cuarto cerrado y vacío, Korra le sonríe y se dirige a los adultos.

-Ya nos vamos! Ya saben qué hacer, Kya y Kai acompañen a Varrick a comprar lo que el bigotudo quiere para su "cosa", Iroh ira al mercado a comprar comida y el resto de las provisiones, mientras Bolín y yo iremos a la taberna, andando- todos asintieron.

-Vamos a beber tan temprano?-pregunta Bolín saliendo tras de Korra.

-Calla.

Y así lo hicieron, cada grupo se fue a sus respectivos sitios en el pueblo

-Woah!, mira cuanta comida!-dice un emocionado Bolín acercándose a uno de los puestos del pueblo.

-No te emociones Bolín, estamos aquí por un asunto-le dice Korra sin detenerse.

-Creí que querías beber- lo dice inocente, Korra solo se golpea la frente ante el comentario.

-Iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos antes de ir a Zaofu.

-Mmm quiero uno de estos, de este otro, de este...ahh y de este también!- ignorando totalmente a Korra, Bolín empieza a pedir en el puesto de comida, a la morena le da su característico tic en la ceja y toma al ojiverde de la ropa arrastrándolo lejos del puesto- au! au! au! ya entendí!- el chico haciendo puchero y su Capitán jalándolo no eran conscientes de los sujetos que los vigilaban de cerca.

-Qué crees que se tramen esos enmascarados, hermano?-un chico de tez aperlada y ojos verdes observaban como Korra y Bolín eran seguidos por unos misteriosos sujetos.

-No lo sé bro, pero si la Capitana nos ordenó seguirlos de cerca debe ser algo grande-responde otro chico, idéntico, ligeramente más alto que su hermano.

-Los que me llaman la atención son los piratas azules, que tendrán de interesantes para que la Capitana esté interesada en ellos?, digo, solo míralos, no se ven fuertes- contesta el menor.

-Algo me dice que pronto lo descubriremos, sigamos- el chico se levanta junto a su hermano y avanzan puesto que los vigilados y los vigilantes ya se habían movido de la vista.

-Que sucede aquí?- Un ligero susurro salió de la boca de un hombre que se detuvo al ver a los hermanos misteriosos seguir al resto, sus ojos color dorado se entrecerraron con auspicia, aun con las bolsas de la comida entre los brazos fue tras ellos tomando su distancia, al parecer nadie se daba cuenta que cada grupo era seguido por alguien más.

-aahh _*bosteza*_ falta mucho Varrick?- Una cansada Kya se encontraba junto a Kai esperando al hombre del bigote terminar lo que fuera estuviera haciendo, estos se encontraban en una tienda de artículos antiguos.

-Solo espera un poco más-dice Varrick, traía puesto unas gafas que le hacían ver sus ojos enormes- estoy buscando nuevas piezas para terminar el Varricklizador 0009-dicho esto siguió en el mostrador revisando una pieza de metal que le ofreció el vendedor.

-Varri..que? Bah no importa- la mujer de cabello plateado se acerca donde un curioso Kai se encontraba viendo unas dagas con forma ondular- Te gustan?-se coloca las manos en sus rodillas y se agacha un poco hacia el moreno.

-Si! Me encantan! Pero no para mí, quiero regalarle una a Korra, ella ha hecho tanto por mí, me adoptó en su tripulación siendo un niño y además un ladrón, intente robarle! Y aun así me ofreció un hogar, una familia, sería lo mínimo que se merece.

-Traes las monedas para comprarlo?-pregunta insegura Kya, el joven solo se agacha serio, pero al segundo levanta un rostro travieso mientras señala triunfante con el dedo pulgar a un Varrick que confundido se preguntaba "donde rayos estaba su cartera?"

-Jajajaja, solo asegúrate de dejarle dinero para sus compras.

-Juraría que la traía en el bolsillo-dice Varrick vaciando todo- Zhu Li! Préstame dinero, no encuentro ese zafarrancho.

-Si señor! Aquí tiene.

-Hey amigo, aquí tienes tu cartera- Kai se acerca y se la entrega sonriente.

-Oh! Mi cartera, aquí esta, no sé en qué momento…-se detiene cuando la abría, hace un gesto y se voltea hacia Kai- Tu! Pequeño rufián- lo iba a tomar por el cuello pero el moreno se escabulle bajo la falda de Zhu Li.

-Vamos bigotón, Korra quiere que nos reunamos en la taberna dentro de una hora- le dice Kya.

-Ya voy! No puedes apurar a un genio…-lo dice mirando suspicaz a Kai, este había regresado al estante para observar las dagas-…y bien, para que me dijo que era esto?-le pregunta al vendedor.

-Eso es una piedra de energía, traída de una cueva misteriosa que se encuentra en los mares del Norte, lo puede utilizar como fuente de poder para lo que usted desee, es ilimitada.

-Uhmmm- el inventor se coloca la mano en el mentón y sigue analizando la piedra, esta era de una tonalidad aquamarina y daba determinados destellos, como si tuviera luz propia- Convencido! Me la llevo!-grita Varrick alzando los brazos, le paga el dinero correspondiente al vendedor seguido de Kai quien ya había elegido una daga, esta tenía el mango café con detalles dorados y en la hoja venían grabados unos símbolos que representaban la luna. Terminado esto, Kai, Zhu Li y los dos Generales Kya y Varrick salieron de la tienda, la banda tenía órdenes de reunirse más tarde con su Capitán.

-Tenías que devolverte a comprarlas no?- pregunta Korra con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ve como Bolín degustaba unas manzanas cubiertas de caramelo.

-Glado! Egtan rigtisimas!-lo dice mientras masticaba una.

-Bueno al menos estamos cerca de la taberna…-Korra se queda unos segundos en silencio y después se gira hacia Bolín- oye podrías darme una de esas?- el ojiverde le pasa una esperando la reacción de Korra al probar la manzana adulzada pero contrario a esto, Korra toma impulso y la lanza con fuerza hacia unos canastos grandes que estaban recargados en la pared, derribándolos y haciendo que un pequeño gatito saltara del susto, la Capitán del Polar Artic solo suspira, Bolín la ve con cara de "Acaso estás loca?"- Podrían dejar de jugar a las escondidas y decir quien rayos son?

-Vaya, los rumores de que tienes los reflejos de un tiburón-tigre son reales, no por nada la recompensa por tu cabeza es tan alta.

-Porque nos están siguiendo?-pregunta Korra atenta

-Tranquila, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, estamos aquí de paso- responde el otro gemelo, ambos al ser descubiertos por Korra habían salido frente a ella y Bolín.

-Oh claro! El que dos sujetos extraños nos estén espiando no es motivo de preocuparse- dice Bolín, este ya tenía empuñada su daga.

-Nosotros solo cumplíamos nuestra misión, hay otras personas de las que deben cuidarse, y ya deberían darse cuenta.

-Te refieres a estos?- dos sujetos enmascarados fueron dejados caer al suelo inconscientes como una pila de ropa vieja.

-Iroh!- grita Korra, uno de los cuatro Generales del Polar Artic llegaba junto ellos, traía una bolsa de víveres en una mano.

-Y estos quienes rayos son?- Bolín se acercaba a los enmascarados y se agachaba para "picarlos" con su daga ya enfundada.

-No lo sé, pero así como estos dos- dijo señalando a los gemelos- estos tipos los estaban siguiendo también, yo pasaba por una de las tiendas de verduras cuando vi pasar a todos tras de ustedes.

-Bueno, no les queda de otra más que hablar!- Korra levanta la voz y mira suspicaz a los gemelos.

-Wow, wow, tranquila, nosotros ya nos vamos, hemos terminado aquí- sin que se dieran cuenta, uno de los gemelos saca una bola de humo y lo tira frente a los piratas azules.

-Espe….cofcof que diablos cofcof- Korra intentó alcanzarlos pero el humo comenzó a arder en los ojos nublando la visión de los piratas, cuando se disipo el humo los gemelos habían desaparecido.

-Esta gente está loca!- grita bolín aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Esto es demasiado extraño-dice Iroh colocándose la mano en la barbilla tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pues sea lo que sea creo que tendremos algunas respuestas con estos dos- dice Korra acercándose a los tipos enmascarados, aun inconsciente toma a uno de la camisa y le quita la máscara- no recuerdo haberlo visto en ningún lado.

-Quizás solo sean subordinados-dice Iroh II

-Esta mascara….-Bolín se había quedado observando fijamente la máscara que Korra tenía en las manos, se acerca a ella y la toma para revisarla.

-La conoces?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que la he visto en algún lado- dice mirándola por todos los ángulos.

-Sea como sea no podemos llevarlos con nosotros, quítenles los uniformes, solo atenlos y vámonos.

-Los dejaremos desnudos?- pregunta Bolín señalándolos con cara de pánico.

-Si recibieron órdenes de seguirnos entonces no será la primera vez que nos encontremos con la organización de estos sujetos, solo es tener cartas bajo la manga- dice Iroh.

-Está bien, pero no lo haré yo- dice Bolín cruzándose de brazos.

Después de quitarles el uniforme a los sujetos, Iroh guarda la ropa en las bolsas de papel que traía. Korra y sus dos Generales siguen su camino hacia la taberna, había cosas que tenían que hacer, y más tarde se reunirían con el resto de la banda en ese lugar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, disculpen que sea corto, les iré poniendo poco a poco lo que haga o la historia acabará pronto xD**

**Les agreadezco de nuevo a los que me han dejado review, les contestaré en el proximo capitulo para que vea que si actualizaré haha, Chao!**


	4. Reuniones y bebidas, otra vez tu?

**Hola! lo see, lo see, no tengo perdon por tardarme tanto, pero tengo otro proyecto personal, estoy escribiendo mi propio libro, aun asi aunque sea poco pero les traigo otra probadita cortita de lo que continua esta historia, no la voy a abandonar aunque actualize ciertos meses xDD gracias a todos los que han sido pacientes y me han seguido hasta ahora, espero no defraudarlos con el avance apesar de que me esperan tanto, los amo! gracias por sus review.**

**Les recuerdo que ningun personaje aqui me pertenece, pero me encanta jugar con la historia, disfrutenla y nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

-Hola! Bienvenidos a la Taberna del Aire! Sean…un momento...Korra? Diablos, eres tú?

-Tenzin! Hola, como has estado?- Un hombre mayor salió detrás de la barra de la taberna para ahogar en un efusivo abrazo a la morena capitana.

-Pero mira que grandiosa estas! Se ve que te ha ido bien, Pema! Ven aquí, mira quien nos visita- desde la cocina se escucha que alguien contesta, y al minuto corriendo la cortina de la entrada sale una mujer blanca ya entrada en canas, venia limpiándose las manos en un delantal.

-Oh por Raava, que grata sorpresa, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo la esposa de Tenzin acercándose a abrazarla.

-Pema, que lindo ver que se encuentren bien-sonrió Korra respondiendo el abrazo de Pema, Tenzin saludaba a Bolin y a Iroh, les hacia una invitación a sentarse en las butacas mientras él regresaba tras la barra.

-La última vez que supimos de ti estabas siendo nombrada Líder del Mar del Sur, junto a la subida de la recompensa en tu cartel de "Se Busca"-dice Tenzin señalando con la vista varios carteles en la pared donde se encontraba el grupo de los cuatro Generales y la Capitán del Polar Artic, acomodados como si de unas celebridades se trataran.

-Jajaja al fin pude conquistar estas aguas tal como mi flota merecía, ganar respeto fue duro.

-Woooh, mi recompensa subió 10 millones de Yuanes más que la última vez- gritó Bolin emocionado mientras inspeccionaba su cartel haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y lo miraran divertidos.

-Sí, pero gracias a eso estas y muchas otras tierras ahora están libres de rufianes y piratas saqueadores-habló Tenzin regresando la vista a Korra-nadie se atrevería a atacar los territorios de la famosa Pirata de Hielo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso conlleva mucho, eso nos hace blanco todo el tiempo de quienes buscan derrocarnos.

-Acaso no lo eran desde que empezaste a ganar reputación?

-Jajaja sí, es verdad, todo es gracias a mi tripulación.

-Buenas tardes a todos- la conversación fue interrumpida, todos voltearon y sonrieron al ver entrar a los llegados.

-Hablando del "Rey del Roma"-dijo Korra refiriéndose al resto de su tripulación que entraban a la taberna.

-Me perdí de algo?- Kya sonríe y se coloca la mano en la cintura viendo al hombre calvo tras la barra.

-Nada más del nacimiento de tu cuarto sobrino, hermana- responde Tenzin fingiendo seriedad.

-Ohhh- ambos hermanos se dan la mano cariñosamente y después Kya saluda a Pema con un abrazo- como lo sigues aguantando?- le pregunta a esta última y todos lanzan una sonora carcajada colocándole a Tenzin un pequeño tono rojizo en su pálida piel por el comentario de su hermana.

-Ah todo esto, que les trae por aquí?- pregunta Pema. Korra gira su butaca y recarga los codos en la barra.

-Nada en especial, solo quisimos dar un ligero paseo.

-Si claro, y yo soy el hijo de un poderoso ser ancestral- dice Tenzin limpiando un vaso de cristal con un paño limpio.

-Jajajaja y yo soy la reencarnación de ese ser-contesta Korra.

-La verdad es que Korra se ha metido en otro lio..

-…y nos ha arrastrado…

-…como siempre..- Kya, Iroh y Varrick completaron la frase haciendo que la taberna volviera a retumbar en carcajadas de todos los presentes.

-Malditos rufianes, me las van a pagar- y volvieron a reír, el ambiente denotaba alegría como es costumbre. La familia de Tenzin conocía a Korra y a sus principales allegados desde que eran niños, Kya decidió acompañar a Korra en su sueño puesto que miraba en ella una persona prometedora y digna de seguir, principalmente porque se veía a si misma de joven, intrépida, algo rebelde y aventurera. Conocieron a los niños cuando se mudaron a ese pueblo puesto que venían desde otro lugar, al igual que los padres de Korra que venían de más al sur, cuando Korra se hizo adolescente y marchó al mar regresaron a su antiguo hogar pero Tenzin y su familia se quedaron ahí donde han hecho su vida actual.

-Bueno, bueno, aprovechando que siguen tan enérgicos como siempre brindemos por esta grata reunión, pidan lo que quieran, hoy la casa invita!- levantando una botella de Ron Tenzin logra animar aún más el ambiente, las meseras de la taberna toman las bandejas y empiezan a repartir las bebidas entre las mesas- Ya hablando enserio Korra, que es lo que se traen entre manos, vienen a buscar a Baatar no es así?

-Así es, hemos escuchado rumores de que algo grande se avecina y quiero algunas respuestas, que mejor que uno de los principales informadores de estas tierras.

-Y cuando obtengas lo que necesitas que harás?-pregunta perspicaz el hombre calvo mientras le servía a Korra la bebida.

-No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo-contesta la morena con un tono serio dándole un trago a su jarra.

-Nunca cambias no es así?- lo dice levantando una ceja.

-Jaja no quiero decepcionarte-ambos esbozan una sonrisa y la conversación se torna trivial, los chicos bebiendo, la rockola no dejaba de sonar, al fondo se ve un Bolín intentando sacar a bailar a una de las meseras, mientras Iroh ponía al tanto de lo que les había sucedido a ellos camino a la taberna a Kya, Varrick y Zhu Li.

-De verdad todo eso es muy extraño- Kya se coloca la mano en el mentón analizando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Lo sé, espero que consigamos respuestas cuando lleguemos a Zaofu, tengo un mal presentimiento- contesta Iroh- y todo lo que tenemos ahora es esto como pista- sacando de las bolsas de provisiones los uniformes que consiguieron de los tipos enmascarados se los pasa a Varrick, quien toma una de las máscaras y comienza a inspeccionarlas.

-Parece una especie de mascara de teatro, pero sin gracia alguna debo decir- dice Varrick.

-Se hacen llamar así mismos Equalist- todos voltean alertas al escuchar una voz desconocida entrando a la taberna.

-Tu! –Korra se levanta de la butaca empuñando su daga, el resto de la tripulación imitan a su Capitana y se ponen en guardia.

-Hola de nuevo "preciosa"- y ahí estaba de nuevo, esos hechiceros ojos verdes que días atrás habían hecho enfurecer a la morena.

-Deja de llamarme así, dime quien rayos eres?- le reta apuntándole con la punta de su daga.

-Vamos, no nos pongamos revoltosos- lo dice la misteriosa mujer caminando a paso lento y atractivo mientras se echaba para atrás su ondulante y negro cabello.

-Si no me quieres decir tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza- Korra toma impulso hacia la mujer decidida a atacarla, pero veloz como un rayo una joven de piel morena y ojos color verde lima le hace desviar su rumbo con una sutil y rápida estocada interponiéndose entre Korra y la mujer de ojos verdes. _"Es rápida"_ pensó Korra al momento de esquivar el ataque sorprendida.

-Un paso más y te dejo como un lindo colador- con una mirada desafiante, la jovencita, quien vestía un vestido color crema estilo campirano, mantiene frente así su florete en una pose digna de los mejores y más elegantes esgrimistas.

-No te entrometas- dice Korra manteniendo su voz firme.

-Permítame encargarme de ella mi Lady- repite la jovencita sin moverse de su posición.

-Tranquila Opal, no estamos aquí para hacer enemigos.…por ahora- con una ligera gracia, la ojiverde toma una de las sillas del bar y se sienta en ella colocando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-aaarggghh ya me sacaste de quicio, di de una vez quien eres y que te tramas- Korra estaba perdiendo los estribos y eso no era nada bueno.

-Wow, wow, wow, nada de peleas aquí dentro de mi local- interviene Tenzin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Korra.

-La paciencia no es lo tuyo verdad?- ríe la invasora, Korra solo puede responder a eso manifestando su típico tic sobre una de sus cejas y un puchero exasperado.

-Entonces responde, porque mandaste a tus hombres a seguirnos?- por primera vez Iroh interviene en la conversación ayudando a Korra a mantener su postura.

-Seguirlos? Yo no mandé a nadie a hacer eso.

-Así? Entonces quienes son ellos?- Bolín apunta hacia la entrada donde dos gemelos se encontraban resguardando la puerta del bar.

-Ahhh, esos hombres- lo dice moviendo la mano como restando importancia- solo quería asegurarme de que mis conejillos no fueran comidos por los lobos antes de tiempo- lo dice echándole una mirada picara a la morena capitana.

-Mencionaste antes que los sujetos que portaban estas mascaras se hacen llamar Equalist, quienes son y que traman persiguiéndonos?-vuelve a preguntar Iroh.

-Tu tomaste información que era mía la otra vez, y gratis, así que es un intercambio justo- ante el momentáneo silencio de la ojiverde Korra se adelanta, quien ya estaba más calmada y de brazos cruzados.

-Estos piratas tienen razón…Asami- un chico alto, de piel blanca y ojos anaranjados se acerca y se mantiene de pie junto a la chica ojiverde.

"_Asi que se llama Asami"_ pensó Korra.

-Siempre aguando las fiestas, no? Mako- con un deje de fastidio en su voz, la mujer llegada se le queda mirando a su acompañante.

-Espera, dijiste Mako? ese Mako?

-Bolin? Eres tú?

-Hermano! No puedo creerlo, que estás haciendo aquí? –ambos chicos se encuentran, Bolin a pesar de ser más bajo tiene mayor musculatura y carga en un abrazo al chico alto.

-Pero que estás haciendo aquí? No sé de ti desde hace muchos años, mira cuanto has crecido, y has llegado lejos por lo que veo- Mako a pesar de dar una apariencia seria no puede esconder el gusto de ver a su hermano menor.

-Entiendes algo de lo que pasa? Porque yo no- le susurra Varrick a Kya quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando la escena, esta solo se encoje de hombros dando entender que estaba igual de confundida que el hombre de bigotes graciosos.

-Sí, eso supongo- comenta el chico bonachón rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

\- Esto, me perdí de algo?- Korra vuelve a enfundar su daga relajando su porte ante el momento de confusión generado por tal encuentro familiar.

-Korra! Mira, mira, te presento a Mako, mi hermano- la sonrisa radiante de Bolin era contagiosa

-Un placer, Capitán Korra, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito-dice el ojidorado extendiéndole una mano a la morena.

-Nah, no es nada, es un placer también, Bolín solía hablarnos mucho de ti- Korra le responde el gesto con una sonrisa abierta.

-No es por ser aguafiestas y falta de confianza, Korra, pero te recuerdo que son una banda enemiga-Kya interrumpe y le coloca una mano en el hombro a su Capitán.

-Tranquila señora, no buscamos pelea, solo queremos compartir un poco de información- desde su asiento la Capitán Asami hizo notar su presencia de nuevo.

-Señora?

-Si quisiéramos atacarlos lo hubiéramos hecho desde que atracaron en el puerto-ignorando la cara de ironía de Kya y las risitas ahogadas de la banda de los Piratas azules al escuchar que una de sus Generales era llamada Señora, la pelinegro siguió hablando- Y si no me equivoco, se dirigen al lugar que cualquier persona con un poco de lógica elegiría para encontrar información, Zaofu no es así?

-Oye, oye, para el carro muñequita, Kya tiene razón, que tengamos a ambos hermanos en nuestras tripulaciones no significa que estemos en una fiesta de té amigable, no se me ha olvidado el hecho de que eres peligrosa- Korra había golpeado la mesa donde se encontraba Asami con la palma de su mano- Sin mencionar que nos han estado siguiendo, eso para mí es suficiente para no confiar en ustedes-dice señalando a la pelinegro entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

"_que adorable_" pensó Asami- Bueno, supongo que es verdad, pero yo también te recuerdo que yo tengo información que tu necesitas, además, linda, nos dirigimos al mismo lugar y nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no.

-A si? Y que se supone que es?- pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Transporte para cruzar el desierto- con un sonrisita inocente y a la vez dulce Asami se cubre un poco la boca ante ese gesto, haciendo que Korra se le quedara viendo con una cara que claramente decía "Mierda" junto a un sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas pero por el hecho de sentir vergüenza al no haber pensado antes en eso.

\- N-Ni creas que iremos con ustedes- dice Korra terminando de explotar su vergüenza y se pusiera su cara completamente roja por la impotencia cruzándose exageradamente de brazos.

El desierto del Reino Tierra era enorme, concisamente el que rodeaba la gran ciudad del conocimiento e innovación, Zaofu, si alguien quería llegar al lugar tenía dos opciones, o cruzar el basto mar de arena y sol asfixiante con un riesgo claro a morir, o conseguir un transporte adecuado para ese tipo de condiciones, la mayoría de los ciudadanos usaba dirigible, algo de costo alto por eso solo la gente de sociedad alta podía costearse el viaje, otro medio eran los autos todoterreno pero se necesitaba un buen guía para no perderse, realmente no había muchas maneras de llegar, por eso era tan difícil hacerlo y la ciudad se mantenía de cierto modo segura y valía la pena esforzarse para llegar. Y eso era algo que la morena capitán sabía muy bien, y no le hacía mucha gracia, mucho menos el hecho de estar ahora con las piernas y brazos cruzados junto a un ligero y bien notorio gesto de molestia, sentada en la parte de atrás del Jeep negro de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulante.

-Quien no iba a ir junto a los Hurones de Fuego?- con una sonrisa burlona Bolín le echa en cara a su Capitán, ganándose un muy sonoro golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar estrellándose en la tapa trasera del auto quedando de cabeza y los pies fuera del transporte- … solo decía.

**Continuara..**


End file.
